


A Letter from Home

by Lastly



Category: Shadowrun: Dragonfall
Genre: Gen, Letter to the Playable Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kim keeps in touch with the Shadowrunner and lets them know how things are in the Kreuzbasar.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	A Letter from Home

Hey there Runner,

I don't know where you're at these days but Altug told me to use this address to get in touch with you. He said you've been pretty busy with jobs lately. I guess keeping us safe means having to be away from us pretty often. Hopefully you'll be able to drop by again sometime soon. Until then, I thought you might appreciate a little bit of news from home.

Samuel is getting more support than ever to help people. After the attack, he headed up a lot of the efforts to rebuild everything. Someone tried to give him a nickname and called him 'Mayor Beckenbauer' but he shot that down pretty quickly. He knows that's not how things work around here.

Aleksi has been working hard on organizing and training all the community patrols. Despite all his complaints, I think he actually enjoys it. Or at least he enjoys the part where he's helping keep everyone safe. Herr Mettbach has been helping him out with it too. He supplies the patrols with weapons if they need them and trains them to make sure they know how to use them. I think Aleksi asked him to do that since he doesn't really like having to handle weapons anymore. Fair enough, I think. I don't know his whole story but he's been through enough for more than one lifetime.

Aljernon and Absinthe are still missing. I know you said that they had left but it's really weird. His shop is still empty because everyone is too scared to try moving anything in there. I went in there one day and people were right- that place just has weird vibes. As soon as you walk in, you feel like you're somewhere you shouldn't be. And on top of that, _everything_ is gone. I don't know how those two moved all that stuff out without anyone noticing. Spooky stuff.

Zaak is still being Zaak. People tried asking him to use some of that magic he's always talking about to help out but he says he used it all up defending himself. I'm not so convinced. I think he might just not be a very good mage. He's been hanging around near Maliit a lot more often lately and even tried asking her out a few times but she always blows him off. Good for her, I think, because she's got better things to do than him. She's been working on some new drones to help out the community patrols. She says they're so easy to use that even Zaak could fly one.

I don't know what you said or did to him but even Dr. Ezkibel is helping people out more often. After the attack he had a lot of new 'customers' but he barely charged anything for the work. I think you might've softened him up.

He also likes to take me over to Altug's for a cup of soykaf (well, soykaf for me. He only drinks that expensive 'real' stuff Altug sells). I don't think he thinks of it as a date? I think you made him grow a conscience and he just feels bad about what he did and is trying to make it up to me. Every time, Altug checks with me to make sure I'm okay with him. I used to tell him he doesn't have to but I stopped because it's nice to know that there's people here looking out for me, you know?

Speaking of which, I wanted to let you know: I'm six months clean now!! Maybe it's not a huge milestone but it's still important, right? I couldn't have done it without you so how about next time you come around I take you out for a cup of soykaf to celebrate? I convinced Altug to give us a discount on the nice stuff. Hopefully that'll be something for you to look forward to once you're done in the shadows.

Well, I think that's all for now. Sorry if this got a little long winded, I just miss you a lot. The Kreuzbasar feels more like a family than ever before but it's not the same without you here. Come back and visit soon, okay?

Love,  
Kim

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kim, she is a precious angel and I would do anything to protect her.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
